


連環高速駛向無盡的深處

by S_taeng



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_taeng/pseuds/S_taeng
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	連環高速駛向無盡的深處

💜  
夏日炎炎，正是出游的好时机。两个化着淡妆的长发女子正手牵着手，十指紧扣的等候着机场地铁的到来。机场地铁停下，染着经典蓝发色的长发女子一手拖着一个大行李箱，另一只手拖着一个梦幻紫发色的长发女子走进车厢里。可能正是旅游旺季，车厢内也人满为患，大家的目的地都是首尔国际机场。

车厢内甚为拥挤，每一个停站，都不少乘客进出，两人在几次停站后，带着行李箱挤在了角落处，蓝发女子便借用着行李箱隔开那人潮。

而紫发女子一直都被蓝发女子护在身后，双手紧紧的搂住蓝发女子纤细的腰间，头深深的埋在蓝色女子的背部。机场地铁又快速的飞过一站，紫发女子比之前更加的从后紧贴着蓝发女子的后背，左手再次拉了拉自身窄裙的下摆，右手则是轻轻摩挲着蓝发女子的腰间，试图伸进腰间下的裤袋。

“不要妄图伸进去哦，欧尼。”

“承完…不要…不要再按了…”

孙承完一手抓住行李箱放置身前，另一手在黑色裤袋里，不停的摸索着。

“唔…承完…我真的…难受…唔…”

“欧尼，这是对你没有陪我一起准备这个旅程的惩罚哦，你昨晚可是亲口答应我的。”

“承完…可是…你没说…在外…啊…”

裴柱现轻声喊了出来，引来四周的乘客的目光，更是害怕及低着头紧贴着孙承完。

“不好意思，我女朋友生理期。”

周遭的乘客致以理解，甚至有热心的乘客询问她们需要座位吗，孙承完礼貌拒绝。

裴柱现埋头孙承完的背部，低声呜咽，眉头紧锁，忍不住的隔着衬衫，便用着牙齿轻轻的磨着咬着孙承完的蝴蝶骨。

孙承完被裴柱现咬得心思痒痒的，在裤袋里的手指不自觉的又一按，裴柱现更是大力的咬住了孙承完。

“欧尼，再忍忍，就到机场了，乖，上了飞机，我就拿出来。”

裴柱现因为孙承完又加强了震度，不停的颤抖着身子，私密处的阵阵酥麻感直接的刺激着大脑。强劲而又稳定的频率，快感一阵又一阵的折磨着裴柱现。裴柱现心里满是后悔，就不该答应这破小孩，果然床上最动情的时候不该乱说话。

裴柱现感受着私处的刺激，明明小声得只有她自己和孙承完才能听到的震动声，她却总觉得四周的人都能听到，所以一直低着头不敢四处张望。双颊染上绯红，双眼满溢春水，可惜这副诱人模样，孙承完却看不到。

孙承完抽出裤袋中的手，往后紧扣裴柱现的纤纤细指，并用着大拇指的指尖在裴柱现的掌心随意勾画着。裴柱现开始呼吸不顺，光滑又修长的双腿夹住身前孙承完的右腿，慢慢摩擦，希望借着摩擦的快感压过私处的酥麻感。

裴柱现左手揪紧孙承完的衬衫，右手紧扣住孙承完的手，不再让她作怪。机场地铁来到最后一个转接站，突然又涌进了一大批乘客，裴柱现抓着孙承完再往车厢更角落的位置躲去。

孙承完继续用着行李箱做掩护，反身将裴柱现护在怀里，裴柱现低头往孙承完因松开扣子而显露的锁骨咬去。孙承完在裴柱现的耳边，厮磨，并微微喘息。

“欧尼，是在惩罚你哦，不是惩罚我哦，不许再磨了。”

“谁叫…你坏…啊…”

裴柱现不敢再多说，怕呻吟声会隐忍不住，而满满的泻出。抬头，满目春水藏不住，可怜兮兮的望住孙承完。

孙承完被裴柱现那娇羞的模样吸引得差点理智全无，要不是还记得在地铁上，就早已狠狠的吻住裴柱现，对她上下其手，好好的享用。

孙承完尚能保持住一丝理智，但是裴柱现真的完全要忍不住了，紧紧的咬着下唇。

“承完…快…停下…要…不行了…”

孙承完感受到裴柱现身子突然的紧绷，知道她已经到了临界点，再不停下，可能就要一泻千里了，到时肯定要被裴柱现恼死。为了旅程一路的性福，孙承完伸进裤袋，按停了按钮。

随着震动停止，裴柱现终于控制不住，腿软无力的偎依在孙承完的怀里。

💙  
“你好，我要一条毛毯，谢谢。”

孙承完向空姐拿来一条长厚的毛毯，盖在她和裴柱现的膝盖上。飞机缓缓向上升，孙承完右手在毛毯的掩盖下，一直抚摸着裴柱现光滑的大腿。今天早上出门的时候，她特意为了裴柱现选了一条窄裙，导致裴柱现一坐下，裙子下摆便有些遮掩不住大腿间的美好。

裴柱现感受到孙承完手掌心的热度，即使飞机里开着空调，她还是觉得自己快热得像是飙升到40.8°C。她一把抓住孙承完在作怪的坏手，娇嗔了一声。

“上飞机了，我要拿出来了。”

“好啊，欧尼。”

孙承完一脸笑意的望着裴柱现，用着特小孩特调皮的语气回应着裴柱现，搞得裴柱现特想掐她那肉肉的小脸泄愤。

裴柱现本意是想自己拿出来的，怎么知道孙承完的右手却比她更快的伸进了她的裙底，勾住了蕾丝边。孙承完指腹轻轻在下边一划，探到裴柱现早以因跳蛋的震动而泛出的情潮。

“欧尼，你湿的好厉害啊。”

假意惊讶的语气，让裴柱现气得立马就想拔出孙承完的手，怎么知道孙承完先下手为强。隔着那层纱，便不停的按压揉搓着。裴柱现双手立马紧紧的捂住自己的嘴，就怕自己一个忍不住，让呻吟声从嘴中满溢。

裴柱现狠狠的盯了孙承完一眼，孙承完只把那当作是鼓励，调皮的挑了挑眉，快速将最后防线勾下。裴柱现突然感到下面一凉，冷风和孙承完掌心的热度让她觉得冷热交替。

“欧尼，我可是在帮你诶，你都不奖励一下我吗～”

“帮我个鬼！”

“欧尼，我亲手放进去的，我怕你不会拿出来，弄伤自己就不好了，我现在帮你拿出来，可是要给我奖励的哦，我可是拿小本本记下的了。”

裴柱现被孙承完的鬼话连篇气得说不出话，索性不说话。孙承完看到裴柱现那气呼呼的模样，真是太可爱了，迅速的啄了一下的裴柱现的小嘴，右手中指和食指同时快速的插了进去。

裴柱现的眉头突然紧皱了一下，感受着下身突如其来的充实感，但是又感觉到孙承完用手指在里面继续推顶着那跳蛋，让她全身更是酥酥麻麻的，双腿不自觉的紧夹。

“欧尼～你要夹断你的性福吗～”

裴柱现微微松开双腿，孙承完却趁机的抽出了双指，带出许多潮水。裴柱现感受到大腿间的湿润，充实感被空虚感瞬间代替，身子燥热得，连额头都冒起了细汗。

孙承完伸了伸直五指，食指和中指又快速的插了进去，缓缓的从温润的甬道中取出跳蛋。因为缓慢的动作，刺激的五官无限放大，裴柱现全身的肌肤渐渐变得粉色，额头的汗水越冒越多，裴柱现便紧紧地扣住两边的扶手。

孙承完成功取出跳蛋，湿润的跳蛋还滴着蜜液，不堪入目的画面让裴柱现扭头向一边。

“欧尼，你不看看吗，这可是我特意为你挑选的诶，是你最爱的紫色哦。”

耳边的热气刺激着裴柱现，可是下身的空虚感太明显，没有得到释放的裴柱现，忍不住的掐了孙承完一把。

孙承完收好跳蛋，便继续完成她的使命。先是探入一指，在内壁中摸索，敏感的穴肉被蹭得发麻。裴柱现却有点不满足，明明刚刚是两根手指，现在却只有一根，裴柱现对着孙承完嗔了一眼。深知自家傲娇年上习性的孙承完，却没有顺其意。

“欧尼，我们到了济州岛后，继续放进去好不好。”

“不好！”

“就机场到度假村那段车程。”

“不要！”

“欧尼，我可是订了自驾的，没人看到的，好不好嘛，欧尼～”

裴柱现本来是真的不想陪孙承完玩下去了，刚刚在机场地铁上，真心觉得太丢脸了。但是看到孙承完向她撒娇，又想起这个行程一直都是孙承完一个人在筹备，而她一直忙于工作都没能好好陪着一起筹备，又有点心软了。裴柱现想了想，毕竟是自驾，能欣赏到的也只有她心爱的小年下，就当作是补偿吧。

“好～”

“欧尼，最爱你了。”

孙承完开心的眉毛跳起，继续勤劳的耕耘。再探入一指，两根手指在裴柱现那拥挤的甬道内来回抽插，嫩肉都被指腹磨蹭得发烫发红。裴柱现强迫自己望向窗外的天空，保持仅有的那一丝理智。

裴柱现轻微扭动着身肢，感受身下猛烈的冲击，突然弓起身子，她知道自己就要到了。身体愉悦的反应真的很直接，一股暖流从裴柱现的小腹直达穴口，喷涌而出，不仅打湿了孙承完的右手，还沾湿了毛毯。

裴柱现无力的瘫软在飞机椅子上，有几根柔乱的紫发贴在了脸上，也都无力拨去。孙承完抽出右手，掌心满是蜜液。裴柱现看不得孙承完再作乱，就怕她在飞机上舔舐掌心，立马抓起毛毯的一角为孙承完擦拭掌心。

孙承完顺势接过毛毯，她知道裴柱现酸软无力，便让她好好的躺着，并为她将面上的乱发轻轻的撩到耳后。裴柱现看着她的小年下温柔的举动，内心一阵感动。

可是调皮的小年下，禁止感动。前一刻还为裴柱现撩去乱发，下一刻就立马作怪，快速的将跳蛋又送了进去。

“孙承完！”

“欧尼，这是你答应我的。”

“就不能等飞机下降吗！”

“欧尼，飞机在降落了。”

从首尔到济州岛也不过一个小时的飞行里程，但是裴柱现已经被折磨得完全没了时间观念，总以为还是刚刚起飞，刚刚升到三万高空上，岂知飞机却已经准备悄悄降落在济州岛了。

还没从上一个气愤中缓过来，裴柱现又要被孙承完这个破小孩再次气到，孙承完竟然偷偷在脱她的小内内。

“你干嘛！”

“欧尼，都湿了，你穿着肯定不舒服！”

“那也不能不穿啊！”

“欧尼，一出机场，我们就直接上车了，不怕。”

“我今天的裙子很短啊！”

“欧尼…”

裴柱现踢了踢孙承完作怪的手，快速穿上湿透的内内，虽然湿润的感觉真的让她很不舒服，但是总好过不穿。这个破小孩，真是不知道被谁带坏了。

孙承完没有如意的摘下小内内，就瘪了瘪小嘴，一副不开心的模样，窝在了自己的椅子里，绞着小手。

裴柱现最看不得孙承完这副模样了，总觉得是自己欺负了孙承完似的，但是明明被欺负的人是她呀！

“乖，上了车，再给你，好不好。”

裴柱现总觉得自己爱得比孙承完深，自然也总是最快妥协的那方，看不得孙承完一脸委屈被欺负了似的模样。轻轻的摸了摸自家小年下瘪着的小嘴，主动让步，哄着小年下。

“好！欧尼～”

孙承完立马扬起笑脸，眉开眼笑的模样让裴柱现也不由得亲了亲自家小年下的薄唇，让自己唇上的丝绒唇釉印在小年下的的唇上。

💗  
孙承完取了车，将行李放在后备箱里，裴柱现主动的坐在副驾位上，等着孙承完给她戴上安全带。孙承完坐上驾驶位，就看到裴柱现乖巧的坐好，便主动的给她戴好安全带。戴好后，裴柱现主动扯过孙承完的衬衫领子，印了一记香唇。

“乖～给你的奖励。”

孙承完以为裴柱现说的奖励是亲吻，直到手中被塞了一物，才知道裴柱现说的奖励原来是飞机上的承诺。

孙承完笑着举起手中之物放到鼻尖处，闭眼闻了闻，羞得裴柱现小手捶了她好几回。

孙承完一路开着车，裴柱现感受到私密处虽然塞了跳蛋，但是没有开启震动就没有那么令人难耐。裴柱现一路欣赏着窗外的风景，感受着旅程的喜悦。孙承完偷偷的瞄了裴柱现一眼，然后悄悄的在车子做了小手脚。

突然车子停在了一处无人的荒野，裴柱现好奇的问孙承完怎么了，孙承完只是说可能车子抛锚了，对于车子一窍不通的裴柱现只能傻傻的被孙承完哄骗着。

孙承完说要下车放三角警示牌，顺便看看车子怎么了。说罢，孙承完开着双闪灯就离开了车子，裴柱现在车上静静的等候着孙承完，忽然间，私密处传来阵阵酥麻感，孙承完这个破小孩！

孙承完假意从后备箱拿出三角警示牌，然后放在远处，接着又故意走回车前，打开车前盖，假装在看车子有什么故障，实则是偷偷从车前窗窥视着裴柱现的表情，看到裴柱现在极力忍耐着，就偷偷的把档数提高了两档。

裴柱现被突如其来的强烈震动刺激得紧紧抓住身上的安全带，不自觉得摩擦着座椅。孙承完回到驾驶位时，还想着说出内心中的编词，却被裴柱现打断。

“孙承完！”

孙承完看着裴柱现真的好像有点怒了，就快速的调低副驾驶的高度直到最低，顺便解开安全带。失去了安全带的束缚的裴柱现，立马就想暴打孙承完这个小破孩，却反被孙承完钳制住双手。

孙承完越过中间，直接压住裴柱现。裴柱现很想推开孙承完，却又怕太大力，让孙承完撞伤，她舍不得。孙承完感受到裴柱现的挣扎越来越无力，便主动送上自己的唇作为赔罪。

舌头与裴柱现的丁香小舌互相追逐，相互交织，紧紧的吸着彼此，不愿放过。裴柱现被孙承完亲吻得气喘吁吁，差点呼吸不过来。

孙承完霎那间就转移阵地，咬着裴柱现嫩滑的耳垂，耳朵是裴柱现的敏感点，突然遭受袭击，身子不由得更加软了下来。

上下其手的孙承完，不仅从耳垂一路咬到了脖颈儿，咬出朵朵红梅，小手更是娴熟的在没有了阻碍的花瓣处磨蹭，放肆的揉着，用掌心覆盖着整个花瓣，大拇指在茂密处按着。

裴柱现感受着下身的湿热感，心想着这破小孩真是坏死了，趁着去一趟旅程，竟然玩遍了这种以前她从来都不答应的玩法，但是想着想着，又想到孙承完也是忍了很久，而且这里又如此荒野，也不会有人，就还是心软的顺了孙承完的心意。

主动的将孙承完的衬衫拔出，再一颗一颗的解开。孙承完见到裴柱现如此主动，就知道她是答应了，便将裴柱现身上的窄裙从下推上，瞬间那诱人还吐着小水的蜜处印入眼帘。

裴柱现看到孙承完直着眼一直盯着她那，还咽了咽口水，心中一热便揪住孙承完的衬衫往下一拉，使得孙承完压在她身上。孙承完突然感受到胸前的汹涌，左手悄悄的递进裴柱现的背后，拉下拉链。

“承完，今天给你的奖励，你想对我的身体干嘛都可以。”

裴柱现说完还故意在孙承完耳边吹了吹气。孙承完感觉到自己的脑子瞬间充了血，粗暴的拉下裴柱现的裙子，咬掉乳贴，直接啃噬。左手伸进光滑的背部，抚摸着那精致的蝴蝶骨，右手则是使劲的揉捏着裴柱现胸前的丰满。

孙承完觉得早上像是没吃早餐似的那般饥饿，一直啃咬着裴柱现的白玉馒头，将两个大馒头都咬得满是红印和口水，才心满意足的觉得饱了。

裴柱现看着孙承完带着孩子气的埋头苦干，更是心软的揉了揉孙承完的小耳，这仿佛是给了孙承完一种别样的信号。

孙承完狂野的突然伸进两根手指，小穴早已湿滑得在迎接。孙承完更是卖力，从小穴中不停的抽插，蜜液则是不停的分泌，多到开始流出来，慢慢染湿坐垫。

裴柱现突然全身战栗着，她知道孙承完又要来了。她的身体，她的小年下实在是太熟悉了，全身上下的敏感点，全都被小年下摸索得清清楚楚，哪怕是私密处的那一点。

孙承完不停的挑逗摩擦着那一点，裴柱现感觉到自己欲火焚身，无法自控的痉挛，想要着更多。孙承完感受到小穴在紧紧的吸吮着她的手指，那紧致的滋味让孙承完更是欲罢不能。

孙承完又提了一档，并且快速的在小穴里横冲直撞，双重的刺激让裴柱现觉得背脊瞬间被电流划过，仰起身子，想要大口的呼吸。

“啊…啊…太…快了…太…多了…”

本是隐忍着低吟的裴柱现，终于大声的呻吟出来，更是带着些些哭意。

“拿…拿…出来…”

孙承完没有乖乖的听话，而是更加的霸道的在裴柱现的丰满上盖下属于自己的章，并再次向小穴挤进多一根手指。满满的充实感让裴柱现觉得下身真的太胀了，有些疼痛。

不过很快疼痛感就被快感代替，下身的蜜汁越流越多，小穴也在渐渐的收缩。加快的刺激感和抽插感，裴柱现能清晰听到啪啪啪的水声，太过于色情了，加上她大声的叫喊声，整个车厢里充斥着满满的情欲感。

刹那间，蜜液倾泻而出穴口。裴柱现紧搂孙承完的脖子，使劲的贴近，喘着气。孙承完不舍得抽出手指，只是关掉了跳蛋。

孙承完埋头于裴柱现的汹涌中，微微喘着，并吻了吻。

“还不拿出来。”

“不要！”

“乖，拿出来，好不好。”

“不好！”

突然孩子气的孙承完让裴柱现真是心都要化了，只是紧紧的抱住孙承完，让孙承完乖巧的压在她身上。

“今天还没玩够吗？”

“欧尼～”

“乖…”

“欧尼～再来一次吧。”

“不要！”

“欧尼，就一次，好不好。”

“不好！”

孙承完秉着女人说不要就是要，说不好就是好的歪理，任性的在车上强行再来了一次。裴柱现在被做晕前的那一刻，心心念念的都是下次绝对不能再对孙承完这个破小孩心软了 ！


End file.
